


Sempurna

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Psychopaths In Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheesy and corny as hell so beware, in my perfect world these two are happily married
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: “Kerasa ‘nggak? Saya akan ajarkan kamu. Ini namanya cinta. Saya cinta kamu.”
Relationships: Haedar Subandi (Pengkor)/Ghani Zulham (Ghazul), Pengkor/Ghazul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Sempurna

Ghazul bukan orang yang impulsif. Setiap keputusannya pasti cermat; teliti, penuh perhitungan. Tiap langkah, tiap diam. Segelintir orang yang kenal dengan Ghazul—atau setidaknya familiar dengan reputasinya—pasti mengetahui kebiasaannya yang tak patut diremehkan itu. Ada yang iri, ada juga yang waspada. Tidak akan ada yang mau bermusuhan dengan orang sepintar dan selicik Ghani Zulham. 

Sayang, reputasi gemilang Ghazul tampak tidak berguna sekarang. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya setidak yakin ini dalam mengambil keputusan. Kakinya yang gelisah tak kunjung lelah mengitari ruang kerjanya untuk yang kesekian kali dalam satu jam belakangan. Dia tidak memiliki kebiasaan gugup, tapi sepertinya hal itu akan segera berubah.

Perasaan ini bukan takut, bukan. Cemas, khawatir, bingung, panik.... Ya, mungkin takut. 

Kali ini berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Biasanya, Ghazul adalah seorang pengambil risiko yang acuh tak acuh. Namun sekarang, potensi risiko yang muncul terlalu mengerikan bahkan untung dibayangkan.

Ghazul akan meminta Pengkor untuk menikahinya.

Gila, ini ide yang benar-benar gila. 

Ghazul bukan orang yang romantis. Dia bahkan tidak percaya monogami. Tapi, entah mengapa, keputusan ini terasa tepat. Ya, setidaknya hingga satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang dia sudah siuman dari mabuk cintanya dan mulai meragukan segala-galanya. Termasuk cincin perak yang sedang bersembunyi dengan nyaman di saku celananya.

“Sialan,” dia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya merogoh kotak beludru hitam dari koceknya. Ketika dibuka, cincin itu menatap Ghazul dengan tajam, seolah-olah sedang mengejeknya. Ghazul berdesah kesal, kemudian mengantongi kotak itu lagi.

Ia harus memantapkan diri. Sebentar lagi Pengkor akan tiba di rumah. Jika tidak bilang hari ini, belum tentu dia sanggup bilang di hari lain. Bagaimanapun juga harus hari ini. Harus— 

“Ghazul?” 

Panggilan Pengkor memecah lamunan Ghazul. Ia mengumpulkan nyali seadanya sebelum menjawab. “Iya, Pak,” katanya sambil bergegas ke luar menghampiri Pengkor.

Rupanya, Ghazul masih belum lihai berakting di depan kekasihnya. Pengkor menyadari perbedaan dari ekspresi wajah Ghazul seketika itu juga. “Ada yang salah?”

Ghazul pura-pura tidak tahu. “Maksudnya?”

“Jangan bohong sama saya.”

Ghazul memandang Pengkor yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Dalam situasi apa pun, Pengkor selalu memancarkan hawa yang sama; tenang, berwibawa. Kali ini dia juga penasaran. Penasaran karena dia tahu Ghazul sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ghazul pun tahu itu. Makanya, tidak ada gunanya untuk menyangkal.

Ghazul berdeham sebelum mulai berbicara. “Saya ingin ngomong sesuatu sama kamu.”

Pengkor berjalan mendekati Ghazul, langkahnya seperti terbebani. “Kita sambil duduk,” perintahnya.

Setelah menempatkan diri mereka dengan nyaman di sofa, Ghazul menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan berat. Dia berdeham lagi. “Saya ingin bicara. Saya hanya mau kamu dengarkan saya hingga selesai sebelum menjawab, atau berkomentar apa pun,” pintanya. “Mungkin akan terdengar aneh pada awalnya, tapi percaya sama saya, dengarkan saja.”

Pengkor mengangguk pelan. Dia tertarik.

Ghazul memulai dengan menelan ludahnya. “Saya tidak punya banyak cinta dalam diri saya. Tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Saya yakin kamu juga,” ucapnya. Dia bisa melihat kebingungan di mata Pengkor, kepalanya terayun sedikit ke samping. Dia sedang berpikir. Mungkin berspekulasi ke mana arah percakapan ini.

“Mungkin kamu tidak sadar, tapi saya sudah jatuh cinta sama kamu semenjak kamu menyelamatkan saya dari jalanan dan membawa saya ke panti. Sejak umur saya sepuluh tahun. Saya sudah mati waktu itu, tapi kamu menghidupkan saya kembali.”

Pengkor mengangkat alisnya kaget. Ghazul yang dikenalnya sangat segan untuk berbicara mengenai cinta. Dari umur sepuluh tahun, Ghazul memang jarang menunjukkan emosinya. Pengkor paham betul bahwa ia dan Ghazul tak jauh berbeda, sama-sama mengalami trauma mendalam semasa kecil yang membuat mereka lebih defensif terhadap urusan hati. Meskipun mereka telah menjadi pasangan untuk beberapa waktu, ini kali pertama Pengkor melihat Ghazul setidak berdaya ini.

“Kamu beri saya alasan untuk hidup. Kamu beri saya tujuan. Saya tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi sepertinya itu yang saya rasakan ketika kamu ada di samping saya.”

Ghazul mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, ia sudah tidak mampu menatap wajah Pengkor lagi. Dia terlalu takut, tapi adrenalinnya sudah terpacu terlalu tinggi untuk mundur sekarang. 

“Saya bukan orang baik. Saya manusia penuh dosa. Saya gak pantas bahagia. Saya sadar itu, tapi saya tamak, egois, bodoh. Saya bahagia sama kamu, dan saya ingin terus begitu.”

Ghazul tidak bisa membedakan apakah getaran yang dia rasakan berasal dari degup jantungnya atau tangannya memang benar-benar gemetaran. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak hitam beludru dari saku celananya, kemudian dipegangnya erat-erat. “_So._”

“_So,_” Pengkor menimpali. Dia tersenyum, sangat lebar, yang hampir membelah wajahnya menjadi dua. Tapi Ghazul tidak bisa melihat itu karena dia masih saja menunduk.

Ghazul tidak berlutut. Dia bisa berlutut untuk Pengkor nanti di kamar. Dibukanya kotak itu, dipertontonkannya cincin perak pilihannya. Berliannya hampir tidak kentara, tapi elegan. Misterius dan kokoh. Simpel. “_Will you marry me?_”

Sekarang Ghazul bisa melihat senyuman Pengkor. Matanya menipis membentuk bulan sabit kecil karena senyumnya terlalu lebar. Dia menjulurkan tangannya, memandu wajah Ghazul untuk mendekat agar dia bisa menciumnya. 

“_Yes,_” bisik Pengkor tanpa berhenti mencium Ghazul. Mereka berciuman, berpelukan, entah berapa lama, hingga Ghazul sadar ia belum memasangkan cincinnya di jari manis Pengkor. Pas sekali. 

Kedua lelaki ini tampaknya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Pengkor menggenggam tangan Ghazul, dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Pengkor memejamkan matanya seraya tangan Ghazul menjelajahi wajahnya, menyentuh dengan lembut wajahnya yang _pengkor_, tapi sempurna bagi Ghazul. Dahinya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dagunya, kumisnya, janggutnya, semua diraba Ghazul dengan pelan dan hangat. Sempurna. Ghazul ingin menciumnya lagi dan lagi.

Pengkor membuka matanya untuk menatap calon suaminya itu dan mencium tangannya. “Kerasa ‘nggak? Saya akan ajarkan kamu. Ini namanya cinta. Saya cinta kamu,” ucap Pengkor, masih tersenyum lebar.

**Author's Note:**

> tadinya mau lanjut ke adegan porno tp jangan deh segitu aja heheheh
> 
> <s>maaf tuhan tadi saya berfantasi ario bayu & bront palarae sedang bersetubuh</s>


End file.
